1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic electroluminescent materials for optical devices, the control of their physical properties, and optical devices including them.
2. Related Technology
With reference to FIG. 1, the architecture of an electroluminescent device according to the invention comprises a transparent glass or plastic substrate 1, an anode 2 of indium tin oxide and a cathode 4. An electroluminescent layer 3 is provided between anode 2 and cathode 4.
In a practical device, at least one of the electrodes is semi-transparent in order that light may be absorbed (in the case of a photoresponsive device) or emitted (in the case of an OLED). Where the anode is transparent, it typically comprises indium tin oxide.
Further layers may be located between anode 2 and cathode 3, such as charge transporting, charge injecting or charge blocking layers.
In particular, it is desirable to provide a conductive hole injection layer formed of a doped organic material located between the anode 2 and the electroluminescent layer 3 to assist hole injection from the anode into the layer or layers of semiconducting polymer. Examples of doped organic hole injection materials include poly(ethylene dioxythiophene) (PEDT), polyaniline as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,873 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,170, and poly(thienothiophene). Exemplary acids include PEDT doped with polystyrene sulfonate (PSS) as disclosed in EP 0901176 and EP 0947123, polyacrylic acid or a fluorinated sulfonic acid, for example Nafion®.
If present, a hole transporting layer located between anode 2 and electroluminescent layer 3 preferably has a HOMO level of less than or equal to 5.5 eV, more preferably around 4.8-5.5 eV.
If present, an electron transporting layer located between electroluminescent layer 3 and cathode 4 preferably has a LUMO level of around 3-3.5 eV.
Electroluminescent layer 3 may consist of the electroluminescent material alone or may comprise the electroluminescent material in combination with one or more further materials. In particular, the electroluminescent material may be blended with hole and/or electron transporting materials as disclosed in, for example, WO 99/48160, or may comprise a luminescent dopant in a semiconducting host matrix. Alternatively, the electroluminescent material may be covalently bound to a charge transporting material and/or host material.
Electroluminescent layer 3 may be patterned or unpatterned. A device comprising an unpatterned layer may be used an illumination source, for example. A device comprising a patterned layer may be, for example, an active matrix display or a passive matrix display. In the case of an active matrix display, a patterned electroluminescent layer is typically used in combination with a patterned anode layer and an unpatterned cathode. In the case of a passive matrix display, the anode layer is formed of parallel stripes of anode material, and parallel stripes of electroluminescent material and cathode material arranged perpendicular to the anode material wherein the stripes of electroluminescent material and cathode material are typically separated by stripes of insulating material (“cathode separators”) formed by photolithography.
Suitable electroluminescent dendrimers for use in layer 3 include electroluminescent metal complexes bearing dendrimeric groups as disclosed in, for example, WO 02/066552.
Cathode 4 is selected from materials that have a workfunction allowing injection of electrons into the electroluminescent layer. Other factors influence the selection of the cathode such as the possibility of adverse interactions between the cathode and the electroluminescent material. The cathode may consist of a single material such as a layer of aluminum. Alternatively, it may comprise a plurality of metals, for example a bilayer of a low workfunction material and a high workfunction material such as calcium and aluminum as disclosed in WO 98/10621; elemental barium as disclosed in WO 98/57381, Appl. Phys. Lett. 2002, 81(4), 634 and WO 02/84759; or a thin layer of metal compound, in particular an oxide or fluoride of an alkali or alkali earth metal, to assist electron injection, for example lithium fluoride as disclosed in WO 00/48258 or barium fluoride as disclosed in Appl. Phys. Lett. 2001, 79(5), 2001. In order to provide efficient injection of electrons into the device, the cathode preferably has a workfunction of less than 3.5 eV, more preferably less than 3.2 eV, most preferably less than 3 eV.
The cathode may be opaque or transparent. Transparent cathodes are particularly advantageous for active matrix devices because emission through a transparent anode in such devices is at least partially blocked by drive circuitry located underneath the emissive pixels. A transparent cathode will comprises a layer of an electron injecting material that is sufficiently thin to be transparent. Typically, the lateral conductivity of this layer will be low as a result of its thinness. In this case, the layer of electron injecting material is used in combination with a thicker layer of transparent conducting material such as indium tin oxide.
It will be appreciated that a transparent cathode device need not have a transparent anode (unless, of course, a fully transparent device is desired), and so the transparent anode used for bottom-emitting devices may be replaced or supplemented with a layer of reflective material such as a layer of aluminum. Examples of transparent cathode devices are disclosed in, for example, GB 2348316.
Optical devices tend to be sensitive to moisture and oxygen. Accordingly, the substrate preferably has good barrier properties for prevention of ingress of moisture and oxygen into the device. The substrate is commonly glass, however alternative substrates may be used, in particular where flexibility of the device is desirable. For example, the substrate may comprise a plastic as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,695 which discloses a substrate of alternating plastic and barrier layers or a laminate of thin glass and plastic as disclosed in EP 0949850.
The device is preferably encapsulated with an encapsulant (not shown) to prevent ingress of moisture and oxygen. Suitable encapsulants include a sheet of glass, films having suitable barrier properties such as alternating stacks of polymer and dielectric as disclosed in, for example, WO 01/81649 or an airtight container as disclosed in, for example, WO 01/19142. A getter material for absorption of any atmospheric moisture and/or oxygen that may permeate through the substrate or encapsulant may be disposed between the substrate and the encapsulant.
The embodiment of FIG. 1 illustrates a device wherein the device is formed by firstly forming an anode on a substrate followed by deposition of an electroluminescent layer and a cathode, however it will be appreciated that the device of the invention could also be formed by firstly forming a cathode on a substrate followed by deposition of an electroluminescent layer and an anode.
Suitable electroluminescent and/or charge transporting polymers include poly(arylene vinylenes) such as poly(p-phenylene vinylenes) and polyarylenes.
Polymers preferably comprise a first repeat unit selected from arylene repeat units as disclosed in, for example, Adv. Mater. 2000 12(23) 1737-1750 and references therein. Exemplary first repeat units include: 1,4-phenylene repeat units as disclosed in J. Appl. Phys. 1996, 79, 934; fluorene repeat units as disclosed in EP 0842208; indenofluorene repeat units as disclosed in, for example, Macromolecules 2000, 33(6), 2016-2020; and spirofluorene repeat units as disclosed in, for example EP 0707020. Each of these repeat units is optionally substituted. Examples of substituents include solubilising groups such as C1-20 alkyl or alkoxy; electron withdrawing groups such as fluorine, nitro or cyano; and substituents for increasing glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polymer.
Particularly preferred polymers comprise optionally substituted, 2,7-linked fluorenes, most preferably repeat units of formula VIII:

wherein R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl and heteroarylalkyl. More preferably, at least one of R1 and R2 comprises an optionally substituted C4-C20 alkyl or aryl group.
A polymer comprising the first repeat unit may provide one or more of the functions of hole transport, electron transport and emission depending on which layer of the device it is used in and the nature of co-repeat units.
In particular:
a homopolymer of the first repeat unit, such as a homopolymer of 9,9-dialkylfluoren-2,7-diyl, may be utilized to provide electron transport.                a copolymer comprising a first repeat unit and a triarylamine repeat unit, in particular a repeat unit of formula (IX):        

wherein Ar1 and Ar2 are optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl groups, n is greater than or equal to 1, preferably 1 or 2, and R is H or a substituent, preferably a substituent. R is preferably alkyl or aryl or heteroaryl, most preferably aryl or heteroaryl. Any of the aryl or heteroaryl groups in the unit of formula 1 may be substituted. Preferred substituents include alkyl and alkoxy groups. Any of the aryl or heteroaryl groups in the repeat unit of Formula 1 may be linked by a direct bond or a divalent linking atom or group. Preferred divalent linking atoms and groups include O, S; substituted N; and substituted C.
Particularly preferred units satisfying Formula (IX) include units of Formulae 1-3:

wherein Ar1 and Ar2 are as defined above; and Ar3 is optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl. Where present, preferred substituents for Ar3 include alkyl and alkoxy groups.                a copolymer comprising a first repeat unit and heteroarylene repeat unit may be utilised for charge transport or emission. Preferred heteroarylene repeat units are selected from formulae 7-21:        

wherein R6 and R7 are the same or different and are each independently hydrogen or a substituent group, preferably alkyl, aryl, perfluoroalkyl, thioalkyl, cyano, alkoxy, heteroaryl, alkylaryl or arylalkyl. For ease of manufacture, R6 and R7 are preferably the same. More preferably, they are the same and are each a phenyl group.
Electroluminescent copolymers may comprise an electroluminescent region and at least one of a hole transporting region and an electron transporting region as disclosed in, for example, WO 00/55927 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,083. If only one of a hole transporting region and electron transporting region is provided then the electroluminescent region may also provide the other of hole transport and electron transport functionality.
The different regions within such a polymer may be provided along the polymer backbone, as per U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,083, or as groups pendant from the polymer backbone as per WO 01/62869.
Preferred methods for preparation of these polymers are Suzuki polymerization as described in, for example, WO 00/53656 and Yamamoto polymerization as described in, for example, T. Yamamoto, “Electrically Conducting And Thermally Stable—Conjugated Poly(arylene)s Prepared by Organometallic Processes”, Progress in Polymer Science 1993, 17, 1153-1205. These polymerization techniques both operate via a “metal insertion” wherein the metal atom of a metal complex catalyst is inserted between an aryl group and a leaving group of a monomer. In the case of Yamamoto polymerization, a nickel complex catalyst is used; in the case of Suzuki polymerization, a palladium complex catalyst is used.
For example, in the synthesis of a linear polymer by Yamamoto polymerization, a monomer having two reactive halogen groups is used. Similarly, according to the method of Suzuki polymerization, at least one reactive group is a boron derivative group such as a boronic acid or boronic ester and the other reactive group is a halogen. Preferred halogens are chlorine, bromine and iodine, most preferably bromine.
It will therefore be appreciated that repeat units and end groups comprising aryl groups as illustrated throughout this application may be derived from a monomer carrying a suitable leaving group.
Suzuki polymerization may be used to prepare regioregular, block and random copolymers. In particular, homopolymers or random copolymers may be prepared when one reactive group is a halogen and the other reactive group is a boron derivative group. Alternatively, block or regioregular, in particular AB, copolymers may be prepared when both reactive groups of a first monomer are boron and both reactive groups of a second monomer are halogen.
As alternatives to halides, other leaving groups capable of participating in metal insertion include groups include tosylate, mesylate and triflate.
A single polymer or a plurality of polymers may be deposited from solution to form layer 5. Suitable solvents for polyarylenes, in particular polyfluorenes, include mono- or poly-alkylbenzenes such as toluene and xylene. Particularly preferred solution deposition techniques are spin-coating and inkjet printing.
Spin-coating is particularly suitable for devices wherein patterning of the electroluminescent material is unnecessary—for example for lighting applications or simple monochrome segmented displays.
Inkjet printing is particularly suitable for high information content displays, in particular full color displays. Inkjet printing of OLEDs is described in, for example, EP 0880303.
Other solution deposition techniques include dip-coating, roll printing and screen printing.
If multiple layers of the device are formed by solution processing then the skilled person will be aware of techniques to prevent intermixing of adjacent layers, for example by crosslinking of one layer before deposition of a subsequent layer or selection of materials for adjacent layers such that the material from which the first of these layers is formed is not soluble in the solvent used to deposit the second layer.
By “red electroluminescent material” is meant an organic material that by electroluminescence emits radiation having a wavelength in the range of 600-750 nm, preferably 600-700 nm, more preferably 610-650 nm and most preferably having an emission peak around 650-660 nm.
By “green electroluminescent material” is meant an organic material that by electroluminescence emits radiation having a wavelength in the range of 500-580 nm, preferably 510-550 nm.
By “blue electroluminescent material” is meant an organic material that by electroluminescence emits radiation having a wavelength in the range of 400-500 nm, more preferably 430-500 nm.
Numerous hosts are described in the prior art including “small molecule” hosts such as 4,4′-bis(carbazol-9-yl)biphenyl), known as CBP, and (4,4′,4″-tris(carbazol-9-yl)triphenylamine), known as TCTA, disclosed in Ikai et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 79 no. 2, 2001, 156; and triarylamines such as tris-4-(N-3-methylphenyl-N-phenyl)phenylamine, known as MTDATA. Polymers are also known as hosts, in particular homopolymers such as poly(vinyl carbazole) disclosed in, for example, Appl. Phys. Lett. 2000, 77(15), 2280; polyfluorenes in Synth. Met. 2001, 116, 379, Phys. Rev. B 2001, 63, 235206 and Appl. Phys. Lett. 2003, 82(7), 1006; poly[4-(N-4-vinylbenzyloxyethyl,N-methylamino)-N-(2,5-di-tertbutylphenylnapthalimide] in Adv. Mater. 1999, 11(4), 285; and poly(para-phenylenes) in J. Mater, Chem. 2003, 13, 50-55. Copolymers are also known as hosts.
Preferred metal complexes comprise optionally substituted complexes of formula (V):ML1qL2rL3s  (V)
wherein M is a metal; each of L1, L2 and L3 is a coordinating group; q is an integer; r and s are each independently 0 or an integer; and the sum of (a·q)+(b·r)+(c·s) is equal to the number of coordination sites available on M, wherein a is the number of coordination sites on L1, b is the number of coordination sites on L2 and c is the number of coordination sites on L3.
Heavy elements M induce strong spin-orbit coupling to allow rapid intersystem crossing and emission from triplet or higher states (phosphorescence). Suitable heavy metals M include:
lanthanide metals such as cerium, samarium, europium, terbium, dysprosium, thulium, erbium and neodymium; and
d-block metals, in particular those in rows 2 and 3 i.e. elements 39 to 48 and 72 to 80, in particular ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, rhenium, osmium, iridium, platinum and gold.
Suitable coordinating groups for the f-block metals include oxygen or nitrogen donor systems such as carboxylic acids, 1,3-diketonates, hydroxy carboxylic acids, Schiff bases including acyl phenols and iminoacyl groups. As is known, luminescent lanthanide metal complexes require sensitizing group(s) which have the triplet excited energy level higher than the first excited state of the metal ion. Emission is from an f-f transition of the metal and so the emission colour is determined by the choice of the metal. The sharp emission is generally narrow, resulting in a pure coloremission useful for display applications.
The d-block metals are particularly suitable for emission from triplet excited states. These metals form organometallic complexes with carbon or nitrogen donors such as porphyrin or bidentate ligands of formula (VI):

wherein Ar4′ and Ar5′ may be the same or different and are independently selected from optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl; X1 and Y1 may be the same or different and are independently selected from carbon or nitrogen; and Ar4′ and Ar5′ may be fused together. Ligands wherein X1 is carbon and Y1 is nitrogen are particularly preferred.
Examples of bidentate ligands are illustrated below:

Each of Ar4′ and Ar5′ may carry one or more substituents. Two or more of these substituents may be linked to form a ring, for example an aromatic ring. Particularly preferred substituents include fluorine or trifluoromethyl which may be used to blue-shift the emission of the complex as disclosed in WO 02/45466, WO 02/44189, US 2002-117662 and US 2002-182441; alkyl or alkoxy groups as disclosed in JP 2002-324679; carbazole which may be used to assist hole transport to the complex when used as an emissive material as disclosed in WO 02/81448; bromine, chlorine or iodine which can serve to functionalize the ligand for attachment of further groups as disclosed in WO 02/68435 and EP 1245659; and dendrons which may be used to obtain or enhance solution processability of the metal complex as disclosed in WO 02/66552.
Other ligands suitable for use with d-block elements include diketonates, in particular acetylacetonate (acac); triarylphosphines and pyridine, each of which may be substituted.
Main group metal complexes show ligand based, or charge transfer emission. For these complexes, the emission color is determined by the choice of ligand as well as the metal.
The host material and metal complex may be combined in the form of a physical blend. Alternatively, the metal complex may be chemically bound to the host material. In the case of a polymeric host, the metal complex may be chemically bound as a substituent attached to the polymer backbone, incorporated as a repeat unit in the polymer backbone or provided as an end-group of the polymer as disclosed in, for example, EP 1245659, WO 02/31896, WO 03/18653 and WO 03/22908.
A wide range of fluorescent low molecular weight metal complexes are known and have been demonstrated in organic light emitting devices [see, e.g., Macromol. Sym. 125 (1997) 1-48, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,006, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,634 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,014]. Suitable ligands for di or trivalent metals include: oxinoids, e.g. with oxygen-nitrogen or oxygen-oxygen donating atoms, generally a ring nitrogen atom with a substituent oxygen atom, or a substituent nitrogen atom or oxygen atom with a substituent oxygen atom such as 8-hydroxyquinolate and hydroxyquinoxalinol-10-hydroxybenzo (h) quinolinato (II), benzazoles (III), schiff bases, azoindoles, chromone derivatives, 3-hydroxyflavone, and carboxylic acids such as salicylato amino carboxylates and ester carboxylates. Optional substituents include halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, amido, sulfonyl, carbonyl, aryl or heteroaryl on the (hetero) aromatic rings which may modify the emission color.
When producing an optical device such as a display unit, it is clearly desirable to provide a color display. This is usually achieved by providing an electroluminescent layer which comprises chemical structures that emit in the blue, green and red spectra. It is noteworthy, however, that not all users wish to use the same tones of blue, green and red. Thus, developers need to provide a range of emissive structures, each capable of emitting light at different wavelengths such that the requirements of the users can be met.
In the prior art, it is typically necessary to carefully investigate the effect of various substituent groups and their position on an emissive structure to make small changes to the emission wavelength. Such activity can be time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, as the emissive structures for blue, green and red are typically very different, it is necessary to perform such investigations three times.